pitch_perfectfandomcom-20200214-history
Treble 3
Treble #3 was never given an actual name throughout the entire film but is typically referred to as the name "Greg" by fans. He is a very enthusiastic member of the all-male a cappella group, the Treblemakers, in Barden University and appears to get along with his fellow members very well. History Greg has been attending Barden University for an unknown length of time, although it is obvious he is at least a year or two from graduation, as he was still a member of the Trebles at the end of the film as the new auditions were being held. Throughout the whole film, he was mostly a background character and had no actual dialogue except for doing back-up singing for the Treblemakers performances. Personality He seems to be very enthusiastic and happy throughout the film, also a bit competitive towards the Bellas as most of the Trebles are. But we could see that Greg in the movie is a humble person, he is not arrogant (although during the new auditions at the end of the movie, he is seen rolling his eyes as the Bellas are introduced as the current champions). Relationship He was not seen talking to any of the Bellas but was seen walking behind Stacie at the aca-initiation night then she turned around and did a hand gesture at him. Appearance He is easily distinguished in the Trebles because of his hair, which is bleached bright blonde in the front as it fades to a more brown color, and he has a very distinct smile. He also has a very fair skin tone and light greenish blue eyes that stand out. Gallery Greg14.png Greg14.gif Greg13.jpg Greg12.jpg Greg11.jpg Greg10.gif Greg9.png Greg8.png Greg7.png Greg6.png Greg5.png Greg4.png Greg3.png Greg2.png Greg1.png Greg15.jpg Greg16.gif Greg17.jpg Greg18.jpg Greg20.jpg Greg21.jpg Greg22.png Greg23.jpg Greg24.jpg Greg25.png Greg26.jpg Greg27.png Greg28.png Greg29.jpg Greg30.jpg Greg31.jpg Greg19.png Greg17.jpg Greg1.png Greg1.jpg Greg.gif ggc.png Trivia *Despite being minor, he is very popular amongst fans of the movie, due to his "attractiveness". *The actor who portrays him, Gregory Gorenc, made his debut as an actor in this film. *Greg Gorenc is actually in an a cappella group called Green Envy, whose website lists him as Music Director. Green Envy, based at Tulane University. Appears briefly in the ICCA Finals scene of Pitch Perfect (they are the less formally dressed of the two groups with mainly green outfits), but they are not heard as the Hullabahoos are singing "The Final Countdown". *His best friend in their troop is Steven Bailey, the Treble 1. *He has a brother named Jonny and a sister named Allie, both in the music industry. Jonny is part of a band called The Pilot Kids. *The actor who portrays him, Greg Gorenc, has starred in his school's production of Little Shop of Horrors, where he plays Seymour. Lianne Silano, one of Greg's close friends, plays Audrey. *The actor, Greg Gorenc, has recently moved to LA. **He was not invited back to act in Pitch Perfect 2, despite many of his fans urging for him to make an appearance. He is instead replaced by a blonde Asian man whose name is unknown. **Greg currently attend Loyola Marymount University as a music student. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Singers Category:Student Category:Trebles